Them and Us
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Life was good for Alec Lightwood, not perfect, but good. After a tragic accident, he is forced to leave the only world he's ever known as live as a mundane, not knowing that his childhood crush would be the one to bring him back.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose up above the horizon as a piercing cry shattered the calm of the morning.

Within the Lightwood home, everyone's heads turned to the stairs, just as a tall, pale-skinned man with hair so blonde, it looked white, made his way up the stairs, ignoring anyone who attempted to stop him.

Just before he reached the large door that was at the end of the corridor, it was flung open to reveal a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" Robert Lightwood growled, "Do you want to get caught?"

"Boy? Girl?"

Robert narrowed his eyes at Valentine Morgenstern, "Leave. Now!"

He was ignored, as Valentine pushed him to one side and strode into the room.

"Maryse, you're looking as lovely as ever."

Maryse Lightwood seemed to share her husbands' sentiment, barely reacting to the statement as she readjusted her grip on the baby in her arms. "What do you want Valentine?"

Valentine didn't answer, eyes focused on the baby in her arms, "And just what is our new Shadowhunter called?"

"… Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

Robert grabbed his arm and eventually managed to pull him out, sending his wife an apologetic look, before shutting the door behind him.

"Did you consider the demon blood." Valentine asked, matter-of-factly.

"Wha- No!" Robert glanced around to make sure nobody had heard them, "Our campaign against the Downworlders is just and deserved, but what you're suggesting- "

"- Could change the Clave forever." Valentine smirked, "Just think about it, for the next one." And then he was leaving, completely missing how pale Robert's face turned.

Later that night, as Alexander slept in his crib, Maryse turned to her husband, a worried look on her face. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing… except that maybe hope that whatever happens to him, passes us by entirely."

Spoiler alert…. It didn't.

…10 years later…

"Mummy! Mummy!"

Robert was forever thankful that he'd taught his son enough manners, not to jump on the bed, especially when there were signs that Maryse might be pregnant once again.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Your son wants to speak to you." Robert grumbled into Maryse's ear, wrapping his arms around her.

"At this time, he's your son."

There was a whine of frustration (not that Alec would ever admit to that), before Alec resorted to poking and prodding gently. "Mummy, you promised, remember?"

Slowly, Maryse opened up her eyes to see Alec pouting at her.

"Okay…" She sighed, pulling her son into a quick hug, before pushing herself into a seated position, "… okay, I'm up. Get dressed. You're representing the Lightwood name, remember?"

As Alec marched out of the room, Robert rolled onto his back and smiled at his wife. "Already planning his future?"

"He will be the Head of the New York Institute, if I have anything to say about it."

Robert just chuckled.

…..

Maryse couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as she strode through the corridors, Alec by her side, back straight and looking like the perfect Shadowhunter.

"Remember Alec, every important decision, that could affect the lives of thousands, is made right here in this building."

"Yes Mama."

"There have been times where Shadowhunters were not popular, but that's not our goal. We work to protect mundanes and others from threats."

"Yes Mama." Alec frowned, "And... I'm going to be one?"

"Yes." And a Shadowhunter only, was the unspoken statement, "You shall be the new Head of the institute, which means that you need to excel in your studies. No more barely passing grades."

Her tone was harsh, and Alec knew he was flushing.

They headed out onto a balcony, where Alec's attention was drawn to someone down below. "Who's that Mama?"

Maryse glanced at where he was pointing, a sneer appearing on her face. "That…" She sighed, "… Is a Downworlder. You can never trust a Downworlder Alec, I want you to remember this."

Alec frowned. From all the stories that his Father had told him and Izzy, Downworlders were monsters, who couldn't be trusted.

The man down below didn't look like a monster.

"But- "

"Madame Lightwood."

Alec turned as a man came rushing over, "Ma'am, there's a small matter that requires your attention."

"I assume it has something to do with Bane?"

When the man flinched, Maryse straightened up. "When the High Warlock is present, I expect someone to tell me immediately. Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

Maryse then turned to her son, "Alec. Why don't you go and train until I'm done, hmmm?"

Alec was a little disappointed, but nodded and bowed, before heading towards the training room. He'd seen the training room so many times now and was hoping to see more of the Institute.

But it looked like this visit would just be more of the same.

Rounding the corner a little too quickly, Alec grunted as he bumped into something solid, falling back to the ground. "Oh…" he winced, "… Hello Master Starkweather." He pushed himself to his feet, "Hey, guess what!"

"Aren't you a little old for guessing games now Alec?"

Alec winced, "Yes. Sorry. I-I was just going to say that Mother has said that I'm going to be the new Head of the Institute when I'm older."

"Did she now." Hodge Starkweather raised an eyebrow, "It's not written in stone I'm afraid. They may choose someone else… now follow me. We shouldn't be lingering in corridors."

"Because of the Downworlders?"

Hodge paused for a moment, before turning back around to face the child. "I see your Mother has warned you about the dangers of the Downworlders. The threat they pose."

"She-she just said that I shouldn't trust them."

"And she's absolutely right! Only the bravest of Shadowhunters would dare confront a Downworlder."

"I'm brave! What's so bad about them?"

Hodge turned away, shaking his head, "If I told you of all the horrific things I've seen Downworlders do, you'll be having nightmares for months."

"No, I won't!"

"Alec…" Hodge forced a smile on his face, "… I'm only looking out for the welfare of Maryse's favourite son."

Alec frowned. He didn't feel like her favourite son…. Not when the new boy was around.

"I'm just trying to protect you. You'll be old enough to go into Pandemonium and challenge the High Warlock him- oops!" Hodge cut himself off, pressing a finger against his lip, looking down almost in shame as Alec's eyes widened in wonder.

"The High Warlock!?"

"I've said too much." Hodge sighed, "I'm sure you would have heard about it eventually. You are the… future Head of the Institute after all. Just promise me that you'll never, ever go to there."

"… I promise."

"Good." Hodge examined him for a few moments, "The others should be in the training room. Why don't you go and join them… and remember!"

Alec stopped and turned back to look at him.

"It's our little secret."


	2. Chapter 2

Children were not permitted to run through the corridors of the Institute. It just wasn't proper behaviour. In the training room though, chaos was to be expected.

"Jace." Alec greeted the other boy his parents had decided to adopt, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Jace just shrugged, dodging as Isabelle charged at him with a yell. When she missed him, she then turned her attention to Alec.

"Spar with me! Spar with me!" She demanded of him.

"Not now Izzy!" Pulling Jace away from the over-excited eight-year-old, Alec cleared his throat nervously, "Listen, I just heard of this place where- "

"- A place?" Jace narrowed his eyes, "What kind of place?"

"Hmmm, yes. What kind of place."

Straightening up at the sound of his Mother's voice, Alec spun around, focusing on a spot over her shoulder. "Just the library Mother. I hear some new books regarding the history of the Lightwoods has come in."

"So?" He heard Jace scoff behind him, "Why should I care about some stupid book?"

"You'll see what I mean." Alec fought to keep his voice straight, not wanting to make it obvious that he was lying.

There was a moment of silence, before Jace moved to stand next to him, "Alright. I'd like to see this book please Mrs Lightwood."

Maryse stared at them for a few moments, narrowing her eyes. It was almost like she was scanning their souls, searching for any and all lies that they had or would tell in the future.

"Alright." She shrugged, "Never let it be said that I was the one holding you back from knowledge…. But you have to take Isabelle with you."

"But- "

"- You either take your sister with you, or you don't leave this room. It's your choice Alec."

"Yes Mother."

…..

"Come on Alec! You're being too slow!" Izzy sped off ahead of them, "The sooner we get to the library, the sooner we can leave and have some real fun!"

As the young girl chattered eagerly about all the 'cool' things she would rather be doing now, Jace leaned over to Alec. "So, where are we really going?"

"It's called Pandemonium, and it's where we can find the High Warlock!"

"So?"

"So, we can prove that we're brave and ready to be Shadowhunters by going to the club and confronting him!"

"… Attack the High Warlock?"

"No… just warn him."

Jace thought about it for a few moments, before smirking. "Sounds fun. So how are we getting away from Izzy?"

As the pair continued to whisper to each other, coming up with the perfect escape plan, Izzy turned and beamed at them. "Alec and Jace, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up Izzy!" Alec snapped, hoping that he wasn't blushing.

"First comes love! Then comes- "

"- I said shut up!"

Izzy danced out of reach of Alec's swipe, that insufferable smirk still on her face. "You'll have to get married someday Alec. Mom and Dad are going to pick out a nice girl for you, and then you'll have lots of little Alec's and- "

"- Izzy, knock it off." Jace interrupted, seeing how pale Alec was getting, "Why don't you go and play in the gardens or something?"

"But- "

"- Go on!"

Isabella glared at them for a few moments, before turning on her heel and flouncing off, leaving the two boys alone.

"Hey." Jace grunted, "You won't have to get married."

Alec just shook his head, straightening up and heading for the exit. "Let's just got out of here."

…

"You know she didn't mean anything mean by it, right?" Jace hissed, as they huddled together, trying to remain hidden in amongst the party-goers, "She was just being Izzy."

"I know."

"Yeah, but- "

"- Just leave it okay. Come on and be quiet!"

They manged to sneak their way inside, only to be confronted by the loud, pounding music and flashing lights inside. As they made their way to a dark corner, where they were unlikely to be seen.

"I can't believe we made it." Alec whispered, eyes darting around the club, eyes widening at the sight of vampires, werewolves and fairies alike.

"Look at them all." Jace's eyes were just as wide, "Is this allowed?"

"So long as they're not breaking any rules, yeah."

"We could get into so much trouble for this."

"I know." Alec winced.

For a moment, they just watched as the crowd surged and moved all around them, nobody even noticing the two children in the corner.

"So… you really think this High Warlock is here?" Jace asked, "Where?"

"I don't know…. But let's have a look around."

"Have a look for what?"

The two boys would never admit that they jumped at the sudden hand poking both of them in the back. When they spun around, they frowned as Isabelle peered up at them, a wicked smirk on her face.

"How did you- "

"- You shouldn't be here." Izzy sang, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Izzy, please- "

"You're going to get into trouble!" Izzy sang again, but it was easy to see how her eyes darted around.

Jace smirked, "Aw… are you scared Izzy?"

If he was expecting Izzy to deny it, he would be surprised, as Isabelle huddled closer to them. "It's dangerous! Mummy says they'll kill us given the chance!"

"Keep your voice down!" Alec hissed, glancing around to make sure that no-one had heard her, "We're Shadowhunters. Danger is our middle name."

"Shadowhunters eh?"

The trio yelped, backing up against the wall as they spotted the group of vampires surrounding them.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" The leader whispered.

"Looks like a trio of trespassers to me." Another one hissed.

"It was an accident!" Alec blurted out, "it was just an accident!"

The leader narrowed his eyes, "I know that face…. Lightwood!"

Almost immediately, the other vampires tensed, baring their fangs at the trio.

"Do you know what we do to little Shadowhunters who step out of bounds? Especially Lightwoods?"

And then Isabelle found her backbone, straightening up and glaring at the vampires. "You can't do anything to us! It's in the Accords!"

Alec and Jace winced. Technically, she was right, but as they hadn't asked permission to come it, it was more of a grey area.

"Mum says you're just a bunch of blood-sucking, no-good- "

"- Izzy!" Alec grabbed his sisters' hand and tried to pull her back, "We should really get going now! Nice to- "

"- Woah, woah, woah!" The leader stopped them from making a quick escape, "Aren't you going to stick around for a drink?"

"Yeah, or two or three!" Another one hissed.

"Hey… did we order these drinks to go?"

"No, why?"

"Because there they GO!"

As the vampires were distracted making 'clever' drink puns, Alec and Jace grabbed Izzy and made a run for it, trying to push through the crowd and find an exit.

"Why can't they pick on someone their own size!" Izzy cried out.

"Because they don't care about things like that!"

The crowd was a lot thicker than it was when they first entered, making it difficult for them to find a way out. When one vampire managed to grab the back of Jace's shirt, Alec spun around, drawing a dagger from inside his pocket and slashing the Downworlder's hand, forcing him to let go.

After taking a wrong turn however, the trio found themselves cornered.

"There we go." The leader snarled, "Just let it happen."

Alec moved in front of Jace and Izzy, glaring at the oncoming vampires. "G-get back!"

"Oooo, so scary!" The vampires all laughed mockingly, "Do it aga- UGH!"

The leader grasped at his throat, a blue glow lighting up the corner of the club.

"Now, now, now." A familiar-looking Asian male almost seemed to glide over to them, yellow cat eyes glowing in the light of the club, flicking his hand as the leader dropped to the ground, "I'm sure I have a 'no drinking children' rule here."

"W-We- "

"- I especially don't want you boys drawing unnecessary attention to my club by killing the Lightwood children."

"These are- these are Lightwood children?!" The leader acted like he was completely unaware of the fact, "How were we meant to know that?!" He then turned to his second in command, "Did you know?"

"Me? No way!"

Then they both turned to their third friend, "You?"

"Yeah, of course I knew! You said so your- "

Within seconds, they'd been thrown out of the club, just as the warlock (because that much was obvious) turned to face them.

"Now… what to do with you three."


	3. Chapter 3

"Now… what to do with you three."

The three children all huddled together in fear, still shaken up by the experience.

The warlock seemed to notice how scared they were, moving to his knees so that he could look them in the eyes. "You're Lightwoods, correct?"

The children remained stubbornly silent, as the warlock rolled his eyes.

"That's just what I need. Nobody's going to believe I didn't kidnap you for nefarious reasons."

"I'll tell them." Alec piped up, before Jace could get them in trouble, "I'll tell them it was our fault."

For a moment, the warlock looked stunned, before a soft smile appeared on his face, "I appreciate that Young Lightwood." He pushed himself to his feet, the light from the club ceiling casting him in a gorgeous glow and making Alec's stomach do funny things.

"Come on." The warlock sighed, "I'd better get you home."

…

Alec kept his eyes on the ground as his Father thanked Magnus, voice tight and controlled as he practically threw the warlock off the steps of the building.

"Jace. Isabella, go to your rooms." Robert ordered, "I need to have a word with Alec."

"It wasn't just Alec, it was – "

"- NOW!"

When he was sure that the pair were out of earshot, Robert turned to his son, "I am very, very disappointed in you Alec. You've let down the Lightwood name!"

"I know, but- "

"You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse, you put your sister and Jace in danger!"

Alec fought not to cry.

"Extra lessons, constant supervision and grounded to either home or here." His Father scowled, "And if you even think about disobeying me again, you can forget about having the Lightwood name. I don't need disobedient children."

"… Yes Father."

…

"I didn't know he cared so much for the Shadowhunter babies!" One of the vampire hissed, "I thought the warlock would keep his nose out of vampire business."

"That's not Bane's style."

The other vampire nodded in agreement, all they all huddled in the corner, waiting for the message from their source to arrive.

As if on cue, a piece of parchment suddenly appeared in front of them, giving them just enough time to read it, before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

There was silence for a moment.

"That- everyone else read that, right?"

The other two nodded.

"And… it said we needed to kill Robert Lightwood?"

"And Alec Lightwood."

"… Fuck."

….

His Father had practically ignored him since the club incident.

Alec had desperately thrown himself into training, hoping to gain his Father's approval once more, but to no avail.

Judging by the stares he was getting from everyone else in the room, they all knew about the club incident.

Unable to take it any longer, he tidied up his training equipment and headed for the exit.

Maybe he could sit in his room until all this blew over.

And then he remembered something Hodge told him after the 'incident'.

/"If there's anywhere you need to just take a breather, there's an abandoned on the far right of the building. Go there anytime you need. \\\

Turning away from the direction of his room, Alec headed in that direction.

….

"Are you sure he'll be in here?"

"He promised."

"We'll hold the kid as hostage, wait until his father arrives and then kill them both, right?"

"That's the plan."

…

Alec sighed in relief as he entered the room.

He hadn't realised just how much the judging states were beginning to get to him.

Taking a seat on a dusty chair, he buried his face in his hands, desperately trying not to cry.

And then he heard the snickering from the corner.

…

"The wards have failed!" Hodge came rushing into the room, "There are reports of vampires in the far right of the building!"

Robert Lightwood didn't even look up from his paperwork, "Send someone to deal with them and arrest that… Warlock. It's clear this is an obvious attempt at sabotage from him."

"Yes Sir but-" Hodge hesitated, "- Someone saw Alec near there."

Robert hesitated for a moment, before shaking his head. "Alec needs to learn how to take care of himself. Vampires shouldn't be so much of a problem for him."

"But Sir- "

"- Send the reinforcements, and when it's over, send Alec to my office."

"… Yes Sir."

…

"He's getting away!"

"He's heading out of the building!"

…

Alec knew he couldn't hold off against so many vampires.

Why were they even here?

How?

Unconsciously, Alec found that he was heading towards the club from the night before.

The High Warlock saved him before… surely he'd help him again, right?

Managing to make it to the door, he banged on it desperately. "Please! Please! Help me!"

A panel in the door slid open, to reveal familiar eyes, which narrowed in confusion before the door opened up to reveal the High Warlock.

"What are you- " He stopped, taking in the terrified expression on Alec's face… and the vampires rushing towards them, "- Hurry, inside!"

The warlock just about managed to shut the door in the vampires' face, before turning to the child.

"What Is going on? Don't tell me you've snuck out again, because I don't think your Father is going to be as understanding this- "

He was cut off as the Vampires banged heavily at the door.

"Up those stairs!" The High Warlock ordered, "My office door should be open. Lock yourself inside, and don't come out until I tell you to!"

"I can help!"

"GO!"

Racing upstairs, Alec took one last look at the Warlock, shutting the office door just as the main entrance door slammed open. Rushing to hide under the desk, he covered his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes closed.

…

Several hours seemed to have passed, before Alec found the courage to open his eyes again, hearing the office door open, and a familiar figure to stand in the doorway.

"Dad?"

Robert didn't move.

"Dad?"

"You were in here… the entire time?" Robert whispered.

Alec felt like he was on the verge of tears, "T-there were vampires at the headquarters, I-I couldn't do anything so I led them out. I-I thought the High Warlock could help and- "

"- and now he's dead."

Alec felt frozen in place as his Father moved closer.

"There was back-up on the way." His Father snarled, "You couldn't hold out that long, no, you just had to go running away and now, because of you, the High Warlock of Brooklyn is dead! If it weren't for you being a coward, he'd still be alive!"

"I-I- "

"- You have disappointed me today Alec." Robert sighed, "And it pains me to do this- "

"- Father, please- "

"- From this moment forth, you are no longer a Lightwood." Robert ignored his son's cries, "I suggest you run… run away and never return."


	4. Chapter 4

"- Father, please- "

"- From this moment forth, you are no longer a Lightwood." Robert ignored his son's cries, "I suggest you run… run away and never return."

Alec blindly stumbled away from his Father, running around him and out of the building.

There was no-one around to stop him.

There was a blood stain on the floor though.

Racing outside, he winced at the blinding sunlight, but didn't stop.

He needed to get out of New York.

….

"The loss of Alexander Gideon Lightwood is a terrible tragedy, to lose someone who had barely begun to live…"

Maryse was barely holding herself together, leaning against her husband as Isabelle and Jace clung to her. Other Shadowhunters all had their heads bowed in sorrow.

The tragedy had taken everyone by surprise.

"For us all, it is a deep and personal loss."

No-one thought about the lone figure on a bridge, staring up at the stars, a single tear running down his cheek.

…

"Momma! Look!"

Jocelyn Fairchild glanced over in the direction that her daughter was pointing, only to see a small boy slumped against the wall of a nearby alleyway.

He didn't look much older than her precious daughter.

"We need to help him!"

"Clary, wait!" Jocelyn raced after her daughter as the child ran over to the boy.

She couldn't let Clary out of her sight, not when she didn't know who was watching.

As she got closer however, even she could see that the boy was no threat.

He looked exhausted, dried tear tracks on his face.

"Alright." She whispered, looking around to see if anyone was looking for a child, only to see nothing, "We'll help, but he might have someone looking for him, okay?"

"Okay! Okay!"

….

Alec couldn't help but wince as he slowly came to, pushing himself into a seated position… or at least he tried to until he was pushed back down.

"Wait just a bit." A soothing female voice whispered, "Don't rush." A bottle was gently pushed into his hand, "Here, sip at this."

Alec obeyed her cautiously, not fully believing that it wasn't poisoned only to sigh in relief as it soothed his throat.

"There, that's better." The soothing voice whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so."

"Really?" A younger voice spoke up, making Alec flinch, "Because you nearly died."

"Clary!"

Opening his eyes, Alec frowned at the sight of the two people in front of him. A mother and her daughter if he were not mistaken.

"Thank you for your help." He whispered dully.

His experience of speaking to mundanes was limited, but he wasn't about to forget his manners. Slowly, he moved to his feet, only for the older woman to frown.

"Are you okay? Where are you going?"

Shrug.

He didn't miss the concerned look on her face.

"What's your name?"

"Alec… Alexander Light- "He stopped, remembering his Father's harsh words.

He wasn't a Lightwood anymore.

"Alec." He finished, missing the alarmed look on the woman's face, "Just…. Alec."

"… Where do you live, Alec?" The woman whispered.

"What does it matter." He muttered, "I can't go back."

"Why, what happened?" The girl, Clary, piped up again, only to pout at the stern look her mother shot her.

Alec just shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Is there anything we can do?" The woman whispered, "Is anyone going to be looking for you?"

Alec shook his head again, this time on the verge on tears.

The woman stared at him for a moment, before sighing wearily, "Alright… why don't we get you something to eat and figure out where to go from here?"

"Is he going to be my brother?"

"Sssh Clary."

…..

Jocelyn couldn't help but take Alec in after that.

Yes, he was a Lightwood, but he was also a scared child. She had no idea what had happened to make him run away, but he was a child.

He needed someone.

She'd kept her and Clary safe for years now, and she could do the same for Alec.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you so much! My sister will love this."

Alec smiled warmly at the older woman, as she left the store, taking a deep breath.

"I knew I could trust you with the store."

He turned to the back entrance, where Jocelyn was entering, a fond smile on her face.

"I suppose that Clary and Simon made their excuses early on?"

Alec hesitated, not wanting to drop his adoptive sister and friend in it, "Ummm."

"No need to say anything." The older woman rolled her eyes, "Your face says it all. Let's shut up shop and go and grab something to eat."

As Alec rushed to help, he missed the sad look that flashed across Jocelyn's face and the way she shook her head.

He was too eager to please others, a remnant from his Institute days she figured.

They closed the shop and headed out. Halfway down the street, Jocelyn noticed how Alec would occasionally glance up at the stars, a sad look flashing across his face.

"Go on." She nudged him with her shoulder, "What are you thinking about?"

Alec shrugged, "I was just… thinking… of the past."

"Oh?"

"… I used to watch the stars a lot at the... home. At home."

"That sounds nice." Jocelyn carefully answered, "Did you… watch them with anyone?"

Alec remained silent, before shrugging and speeding up slightly, making Jocelyn wince.

She shouldn't have asked.

…..

"Are you sure?" the blonde-haired man asked the girl beside him.

"I think I would know my brother when I saw him… it was Alec."

"… Alec's dead, and even if he wasn't, what are the chances that he happens to be living with the one person who can help us stop Valentine?"

"We never saw a body…. it's him Jace, I know it."

…

"What's going on?!" Clary screamed, her and Simon pinned up against a nearby wall as Alec frantically attempted to knock away the approaching Shadowhunter, "Alec!"

Alec ignored her, focused on keeping the smirking men away.

He wasn't a threat to them, and they knew it. They were just… playing with their food at this point.

What was going on?

Why were they targeting the shop? And Jocelyn?

"Run!" He yelled at the other two, "Get out of here!"

They were frozen in place though.

"RUN!"

The pair attempted to rush to the entrance to the apartment, only for their path to be cut off by another man, who grabbed Clary's arm.

"Let go of her!" Simon yelled, attempting to kick the man in the legs, only to be kicked to the ground, head slamming against a nearby desk.

"Clary! Simon!" Alec yelled, quickly realising that they were outnumbered and outgunned.

As one of the men pulled a Seraph blade from its sheath, darting forwards to put a quick end to the fight, there was a flash of bright blue light. Alec winced, eyes squeezing closed in an effort to protect them.

When he heard four identical THUMPS, like bodies hitting the ground, he cautiously opened his eyes, only for his mouth to gape open in shock.

How often had that face haunted his dreams?

How often had he woke up screaming, imagining how those gorgeous eyes glazed over death, blood staining the floor.

"H-High Warlock?!"

The glittery man spun around, frowning slightly At Alec, almost in confusion.

"Alec!" Clary's voice broke the silence, as the Warlock's eyes widened in recognition.

"Alexander Lightwood?" He whispered, his voice stopping Clary and Simon in their tracks. However, before they could question him, the door to the shop slammed open and Jocelyn charged inside, panic written all over her face.

"Clary! Alec- " She stopped at the sight of the Warlock, "… Magnus?"

"Jocelyn." The Warlock, Magnus, straightened up, glancing between them all. "I think we need to talk."

She stared at him for a moment, before turning to the trio. "Head up to the apartment, I'll be up in a- "

"- Not Alexander." Magnus interrupted, eyes still on Jocelyn, "I have questions."

"… Of course."

….

It took some persuasion, but eventually, Clary and Simon headed upstairs, leaving Jocelyn, Magnus and Alec in the shop.

Alec froze in place as Magnus's gaze turned to him, those gorgeous brown eyes softening as a small smile appeared on the Warlock's face

"You have no idea how pleased I am to see you Alexander." He whispered, an unknown emotion in his voice, "How are you- "

"- How are you alive?" Alec interrupted, unable to hold the words back, clearly taking Magnus aback.

"I… was going to say the same to you."

"You know each other?" Jocelyn asked quietly, as they both nodded.

"We do." Magnus nodded, "But… everyone believes Alexander Lightwood to be dead."

"They do?" Alec frowned, only to remember the final conversation he had with his Father… he'd been stripped of his Lightwood name.

Saying he was dead, was probably the kindest thing to save their family's reputation.

Except…

"T-they told me you were dead." Alec stuttered, "M-my Dad… he- "

"- Told you I was dead?" Magnus frowned, "I was… badly injured and drained of almost all my magic, yes. But not dead."

Maybe his Father believed Magnus would die… that's why he said those things?

"Lightwood."

The pair turned to Jocelyn, who was staring at a fixed point on the wall.

"I tried… so hard to keep Clary safe from the Shadowhunter world." She whispered, "And yet, it found us anyway."

Alec felt like his heart was breaking in his chest as Jocelyn wouldn't meet his eyes, moving to the staircase.

"Jocelyn." Magnus's voice was a little colder than before, "We need the Cup…. Before your husband finds it."

She nodded, before continuing on up the stairs, leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

The silence was only broken when Magnus sighed wearily, "She means well." He tried to reassure Alec, "Jocelyn has… made certain decisions in her life that she does regret, but I'm sure taking you in, is not one of them."

"It sure feels like it." Alec sighed, only to frown at the look on Magnus's face, "What- what is it?"

"… It's like you're back from the dead." Magnus answered quietly, "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." A pained expression flashed across his face, "What it means to me."

"I- I'm glad you're not dead either." Alec winced at how awkward he sounded, "I- I really didn't want you to be dead."

For a moment, all they could do was stare at each other, before Magnus turned away, clearing his throat almost nervously.

Alec found himself transfixed by how the shadows highlighted the angles of his face.

He'd come to terms with being gay over a year ago, though he had never confessed to anyone, but he had never seen someone as beautiful as Magnus.

He too, looked away, not noticing how Magnus watched him out of the corner of his eyes, a soft smile on his face.

"Maybe we should leave and let Jocelyn explain the situation to Clary and her friend." Magnus eventually whispered, "I'm sure this entire experience has been… confusing for them."

"Shouldn't we stay in case some more of those men come back?"

Magnus frowned, before waving his hand, sending blue sparkles over the room. "There." He smiled, "If anyone enters the shop, I'll know about it."

"Right." Alec shakily, only for his eyes to widen as Magnus gently took his hand.

"Come on… let's go for a short walk."

And so the pair left the shop, hand in hand.

…

"I didn't know Alec was… you know." Simon muttered, as he and Clary watched the pair leave.

"Really?"

As Clary sent her friend an incredulous look, they heard Jocelyn clearing her throat behind them.

"Clary… I need to tell you something."


End file.
